


Pinned

by JMJonesspace



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMJonesspace/pseuds/JMJonesspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory play games. In this one, she has him in a compromising position. He doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Pinned**

She has him pinned to the bed, his hands cuffed to the headboard and her knees rested comfortably in his armpits. She's wearing the sexy police woman uniform, tights and all, and he's wearing his charming smile. One of her hands caresses his face lightly, whilst the other pulls her hair loose of the pony tail she'd had it in a moment ago. Rory grins up at Amy, and she does her best severe look back down at him.

Her hair falls free, and she takes a second to shake it out, letting it run down her shoulders like a volcanic eruption. Now the hand that had been caressing his face grabs his chin, and the one that freed her hair pulls his back. Not really hard, but hard enough to remind him it could get really hard.

“You realise” she said, in the throaty English accent she always used for the police woman character “that with cases such as yours, it is within my power to use whatever methods of interrogation I deem fit?”

“Really?” he replied. They didn't have lines rehearsed, but they'd been through this same basic pattern a hundred times. Sometimes she'd be on top, sometimes him. They'd been soldiers, rebels, teachers, students, nurses, patients, nuns and school girls (That had been a fun one), but police officer and criminal was a favourite.

“Yes. And, trust me on this, I know some _very_ interesting techniques to get information from people” One leg shifted, moving forward so that her foot rested by his head. She'd been wearing these tights for a couple of days, he deducted from the smell. Not just in the game. He hadn't noticed, but she'd been planning this.

She did love her foot games.

“I doubt I haven't come up against it before, copper” he replied. He almost spat in her face to prove the point, but that was one of the few things they'd both ruled against.

The other leg moved. Now he had a foot on each side of his head, the toes quietly 'thrumming' against the mattress. She pulled her hands away from his face to rest on his chest, raking her finger nails across it slowly, moving towards the hemline of her skirt.

“I've ruined people with this before you know. Men, women... After I was done, all they wanted to do was confess. And some, the unlucky ones, wanted to keep going when I finally stopped. And even fewer, the _really_ unlucky ones, didn't want to keep going, but I kept them at it anyway. Until all they could do was beg for mercy, naked and crying, kissing my soles and worshipping me” she said, before making a small 'oops' noise and covering her mouth, which had opened in to an almost comical 'O'. “Did I spoil the surprise? This is your one chance for mercy. Fess up”

“Never”

And just like that, with no further comment, he was engulfed by her feet. He repressed a moan of ecstasy and squirmed against his handcuffs. The smell, the feel of the nylon on his face and the warmth combined to create something quite wonderful and very erotic.

It was helped by the fact that, judging by the small noises his she was making, his wife was fingering herself on his chest.

After a while of the pair each fulfilling their own private desires (Rory inhaling the beautiful smell of his wife's feet and Amy revelling in the power she held over him) Rory decided to step it up a notch. Wit no warning, he lavished kisses on the soles of Amy's feet. At this point, she was too far gone to make any insightful comment, just to let out the first real moan of pleasure of the night.

That collided with a second, and a third, and it became clear that hers would be the first orgasm of the night as well.

Amy had never been quiet when it came to sex, but the scream of pleasure she unleashed that night was something Rory had never heard. It went on for several moments of what sounded like near bliss. Her feet pulled away from his face, so he could see her in her full glory. Head thrown back in passion, shirt unbuttoned with unrestrained breasts hanging out, one hand in her own hair, the other hidden by her skirt.

When she stopped, she threw her head forward, grinning at him in the most sultry way imaginable.

“That's a good start” she said, Scottish purr returning in full force. “Though I suppose you deserve a turn” she said, spinning on him to face his erect penis. She threw a grin over her shoulder at him. “Get ready” was all she said, before gracefully swooping down on him.


End file.
